A True Friend: Paintbrush- A Mr Widemouth FanFic
by Wolfstar223
Summary: When Mr. Widemouth meets a young girl named Carlie, who calls herself Paintbrush, he finds that she isn't as she seems. Her cat, Pepper, may be a clue as to who she actually is. A mysterious, giddy young girl and a mischievous Creepypasta get together and stuff goes down. Paint/Widemouth is included in this package.


**Chapter 1: Hello Mister!**

It was a normal day for Mr. Widemouth. Same old sewage pipes, same old streets, and same, lonely feeling. As he walked past an Overworld park bench, he couldn't help but frown when he heard the laughter of children nearby, knowing that they were right there but out of his grasp. He continued to walk, hidden by the late summer foliage, kicking a rock along the worn dirt trail he trod upon.

As he neared the park exit, he stayed hidden, warily glancing at joyful parents with their kids, trying to keep a scowl from forming. He certainly was in a foul, lonely mood. He slipped out of the park unnoticed and walked down the street, pressing himself against the leaf-covered fencing, and headed for his usual Overworld hangout, the empty barn by the forest.

Ever since his house burnt down, he had to rely on the Underworld and the Overworld's shelters to survive, and still be able to do his usual job, leading children away to another life beyond the Overworld. The barn was the perfect place in the Overworld. He could lead little kids that stray too far from their safety areas, under the watch of their parents, who coddle and coo and love them. Just the thought of love and Widemouth would cringe, for he had never experienced the love of another, especially parents, which never existed for him.

He slid open the rusted doors just enough to squeeze inside, the doors in return giving a low then squeezed inside. Climbing into the loft to take a nap in the hay, which he had stolen fresh from a nearby farming supply store, he drug his feet over to the pile. With a small, quick exhale, he flops onto the hay and curls up, closing his deep yellow eyes.

It was only an hour later that a squeak from the doors woke him from his dreams. He sat up slowly, careful not to make a noise. That could have been the wind that made the doors squeak. He told himself, but he knew otherwise. Something was in the barn. He knew it.

Quietly peering over the loft ledge, his eyes drifted down onto a small girl, maybe only a few days older than seven. She wore a pastel red dress that fastened with two black buttons on the front of the shoulder straps, giving it an overalls look to it. With that she wore a cream-colored undershirt, and a pair of small, chocolate-brown fake-fur boots, which came up over pretty white tights. Her hair was a joyful strawberry-blonde, more on the red side. It was slightly but naturally curly towards the tips.

A small, hopeful grin creeped onto his face as the girl looked around, calling out in a gentle and sweet voice for her cat, Pepper. To his surprise, a small tortoiseshell cat padded over to her and jumped into her arms, and from there climbed onto her shoulders. It gave a tiny mew. She giggled and stroked it. "Good girl, I thought you would be here." She murmured.

Seeing this as his chance, he slid down the ladder and ungracefully landed on his butt in front of the girl. She jumped in surprise and then leaned over to look at him, an amused look on her lips. The cat mewed again and leaned past her head to sniff him. He grinned and got up, and reached out to pet the cat.

"Hello mister!" The girl purred, smiling. He smiled back and looked into her light blue eyes, which sparkled with energy of a young child. "Hi sweetie. I'm Mr. Widemouth!" She shook his hand and giggled. "My name is Carlie, but you can call me Paintbrush, or Paint. That's what Pepper calls me."

PWith a bit of a curious look in his eyes, he nodded and then looked at the cat. "She does, huh? That's an interesting name. Like mine, I think.. I like your name, both of them!" He stroked her cat, which had jumped onto his shoulders, and proceeded to sniff him. The cat settled down and purred. She smiled and giggled. "She likes you!". Paint gently squeezed his hand and then looked at him. So, Mr. Widemouth, you want to go do something? Pepper and I are bored.

For a moment, he was quiet. "What do your parents think? Surely they have a curfew for you." She shook her head and put a finger to her lips. They don't care much, they say I'm safe here, so they let me play outside for a long time. My mum works a night shift... What's a night shift?" Widemouth shrugged, and then smiled and took her hands, and kissed her right hand like a prince would, and bowed. She giggled and purred in delight, "Wow, you're like a prince! Do you come from a Fairy Tale? You look like a forest king."

Come to think of it, he did look like a fantasy creature. Soft brown fur, black and yellow eyes, a pale yellow beak that stretched over his face, giving him his name, large shaggy ears, and a long tuft of fur that hung over the back of his head like a floppy shark's fin. He looked strange, but not to Paint. To her, he looked like a Fairy Tale prince that came to be her best friend.

He nodded and grinned. "Kind of, not quite." She nodded in response and then bounced on her heels in excitement. A grin stretched over his face and he looked her in the eyes.

"Wanna play a game?"


End file.
